


With the Lights Out, It's Less Dangerous

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Consent Issues, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Going to Hell, Incest, Kai is his own warning, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, unprotected sex, unrequited Kai/Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Kai wants details about Winter's encounter with Ally.





	With the Lights Out, It's Less Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-7x04. Takes place after the bathtub scene, during the power outage.

The asshole didn't even have a candle burning when she got home. Worse, Winter knew he was waiting for her somewhere in the pitch black. She slowly made it upstairs by the light of her phone, half-expecting him to jump out and grab her at any second.

"Kai?" she called, voice shaking. "I know you're here."

The flick of a lighter broke the silence, followed by the warm glow of candlelight. Moments later, he appeared in the frame of her bedroom door, backlit, a hulking shape topped by a flame-blue halo of hair.

"Get out of my room," she said.

Kai silently shook his head, moving aside only far enough to ensure she'd have to squeeze by him to get into her room. Winter tried, but he moved with her, chuckling when she got fed up and shoved him.

"How was it?" he asked, flicking his lighter over another candle. And another. Like some sick mockery of a lover setting a romantic mood.

Her body responded to it nonetheless — the candles, the fear, his nearness. It always did.

"It was pathetically easy," Winter replied, tossing her bag on the floor. "She was gagging for a nut. Would have gotten one if your timing hadn't been so bad."

"So my timing was perfect," he said with a shadow of a smirk.

"Go away. I'm tired." It was worth a try.

Kai pocketed the lighter and turned to Winter, the candlelight flickering in his dark eyes. Quick as the strike of a snake, he grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her closer.

"Stop! You're hurting—"

"Shh," he hissed, bringing her hand to his nose. He inhaled slowly, deeply.

"You're disgusting." Winter tried to pull away, but his grip tightened painfully.

"Tell me everything," he demanded.

"Like you weren't watching the whole thing on your laptop." She glanced down. Sure enough, his fly was unzipped. "God, you're such a loser."

His face twisting viciously, Kai shoved Winter onto the bed so hard her head slammed against the headboard. He ignored her cry of shock and pain, crawling onto the mattress after her, jerking her towards him by the knees. Her skirt bunched up around her waist; when she tried to pull it down, he batted her hands away.

"Tell me."

"Kai, please, I don't want to."

"Liar."

And she was. Even as Winter's head throbbed, her legs parted for him. He settled between them, licking a hot stripe up the inside of her thigh, over her heavy tights.

"Talk. And be specific. I'll make it worth your while." To drive home the point, Kai lowered his mouth over her mound, tonguing at her clit through the thin layers of clothing there.

Winter surrendered, her hips bucking to get more. "When I saw her looking at that bottle of pills, I knew that was my cue. It was almost— _ah_." Kai's tongue pressed hard at her entrance, forcing her wet underwear inside her. "It was almost like she wanted me to find her like that. Wanted me to offer her some relief."

"These goddamn tights," Kai growled. He grabbed fistfuls of the delicate material and ripped, shoving the tatters aside along with her panties. He dove back in, his tongue and fingers greedily taking advantage of the bared flesh.

Winter closed her eyes, grinding against Kai's hot mouth, forcing his fingers deeper inside her. "I suggested the bath. Drew it for her. Her bubble bath was the good stuff." She paused for effect. "Cherry blossom."

Kai groaned against her, sucking her clit between his lips. She could see his hips moving, too, humping the mattress.

A small smile tugged at Winter's lips. "I swiped the bottle."

Kai tore his mouth away. "I want it," he panted.

"No surprise there."

"Go on."

She did, and Kai did as well, attacking her over-sensitized flesh with a mix of teasing licks and hard, hungry swipes. He shoved her hand up her sweater, encouraging her to play with her breasts.

"She told me I didn't have to draw her bath, but I could tell she liked watching me do it. So I gave her more to look at."

Kai's dark eyes met Winter's as he worked her over.

"She was wearing this big, white shirt. There was a fire going, but her nipples were still hard. I could see them through her shirt, begging for attention."

With a curse, Kai abandoned his feast, awkwardly pushing her sweater up and jerking her bra cups down. He slowly worked his mouth up her belly, grabbing her breasts and rolling her nipples in his fingertips.

"Go on," he whispered.

Winter was soaking wet, and not just from his mouth. She humped mindlessly against his torso as she continued, "I told her I was checking on Oz, but I didn't. I watched her get undressed and slip into the tub. Easing herself in on those long, lean legs. She's got more ass than you'd guess. Great tits. Firm-looking."

Kai moaned, sucking half of Winter's breast into his mouth, pulling back long and hard on her taut nipple. He reached between them, pushing his jeans and boxers down his thighs. "Keep going" he growled, lining himself up.

There was no stopping Kai when he was this far gone. "When I told her to lean forward, she didn't even question it." Winter licked her dry lips, deliriously awaiting his invasion. "Kai... she wanted it so bad... so bad..."

"Fucking slut." He pushed inside Winter with short, hard thrusts, each one burying him deeper.

"I didn't see any need to waste time. She was putty in my hands."

Kai slowly rocked inside her, his arms shaking. He was clearly trying to hold off his release.

"I dropped the sponge and stroked her thigh... higher and higher... she wasn't stopping me..."

"Don't stop," Kai gritted out.

"I slid my finger between her legs. Kai... she was so sloppy wet for it--"

He'd heard enough. He clamped his hand over Winter's mouth and fucked her in earnest. He poured every bit of his lust for her employer into it. Kai's lust was a terrible thing to withstand.

He hauled Winter's leg up over the crook of his arm, bending her in two. Her muffled cries only urged him on. He pounded her violently, bottoming out on every thrust, his ragged breath hot on her shoulder. He couldn't last long like that; within seconds, he was roaring out his release. He buried himself to the hilt, that familiar pulse filling her full.

He stayed like the long enough for any residual spasms to pass. Then he extricated himself, rising from the bed and fixing his jeans.

Winter pulled the edge of the comforter up around her and watched as Kai wordlessly grabbed a candlestick and headed for the door.

"There's no way she'll let me back in that house," Winter said to his back.

He turned, the light casting a demonic glow over his face. Even after his climax, he had a ravenous look about him. "She'll do anything for that kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are lovely. :) You can find me on tumblr at [sportivetricks](http://sportivetricks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
